fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 21
About 15 minutes later... Crysemtion Volf) I took you so... Wolfgang) WHATEVER! *Grabs doorknob* Crysemtion Volf) Geez...I did nothing wrong... Wolfgang) Leave me alone *Opens the door* … Crysemtion Volf) Empty... Wolfgang) *Walks into the room anyways* Don’t care...*Throws his stuff onto the ground* Crysemtion Volf) You should have listened to me, though... Wolfgang) … BOOM! *Floor shakes* Crysemtion Volf) You know...I’ll go take a nap...*Flies out of the opened window* Wolfgang) …*Looks around* ( Wolfgang’s clothing lays on the empty room’s floor ) Wolfgang) …*Looks at the blank and undetailed walls* BANG, BANG! ( Wolfgang’s notepad lays opened on the ground ) Wolfgang) …*Looks at the blank ceiling* BOOM, BANG! *Floor shakes again* Wolfgang) …*Looks down at his clasping fist* … ( Everything remains silent ) Wolfgang) IT! *Punches the door behind him and rapidly hits the door* IT, IT, IT, IT! BOOM! *The floor shakes once more* Wolfgang) …*Puts his hands into his hair and falls backwards into a seated position* …*Looks to his side, at the opened notepad* Aaron...*Grabs the notepad* Ugh...*Starts reading outloud* You had a safe return home...True...Wait...What’s this smude there for *Flips pages, noticing a smudge on each, then goes back to a page* Samantha divorces you...*Tears fall* Outside... Crysemtion Volf) *In ball form* Oh look...The herself... ( Samantha walks into a person’s arms ) Crysemtion Volf) Her boyfriend...Whoever he is, he obvious sucks and needs to stop hiding from me... Valkyrie) He does? Crysemtion Volf) *Looks to her side* YOU! Valkyrie) I see you, shiny one. Crysemtion Volf) What do you want? ( Samantha leans forward towards the person ) Valkyrie) Nothing much, just want to let you know that you should leave my master and her al-''' 'Crysemtion Volf) So that’s who’s hiding?! NOW I TELL WOLFG-' '''Valkyrie) *Comes out of ball form* I’m afraid you don’t. Crysemtion Volf) Then I’ll just have to *Crashes into Valkyrie’s gut, out of ball form* ( Valkyrie blasts into the ground ) BOOM! Crysemtion Volf) Beat you. ( The ground shakes, with Samantha and Nexus catching attention of Valkyrie’s crash landing ) Nexus) We’re going to have to hold up, get inside while I take care of this... Samantha) I will, stay safe. *Runs her way into the house* Nexus) You too *Walks out of the shade, eyeing Volf* So it’s you, ugly Wolf. ( Volf disappears, appearing behind Nexus ) Crysemtion Volf) So this was all a work for Samantha to meet you outside, huh? WAS IT?! Nexus) Of course it was. Crysemtion Volf) You never threatened Samantha’s live at all...You didn’t do anything she told Wolfgang! Nexus) Yeah. Crysemtion Volf) . Nexus) Valkyrie, beat her up...You wouldn’t need me, so I’ll be inside...*Walks towards the house* Valkyrie) With pleasure. Crysemtion Volf) GRR! *Allows Nexus to walk by, holding herself from killing him* Nexus) *Out of Volf’s way, looking at her* Why than-''' '''( Crysemtion Volf falls backwards crashing onto the ground ) ( Nexus snickers and leaves ) Crysemtion Volf) *Shakes head and looks a Valkyrie* I suggest you leave right now or else. Valkyrie) You’re going to have to make me. Crysemtion Volf) *Disappears* Make you? *Crashes into Valkyrie’s back* ( Valkyrie falls onto the ground ) Crysemtion Volf) QUIT RIGHT NOW! Valkyrie) *Laughs* You cannot make me quit! *Turns around, punching Volf’s head* ( Volf’s head shoots off her body ) Valkyrie) HAHAHA! NOW YOU’RE HEADLESS! ( Volf’s head and body shatters ) Valkyrie) This again, come out and fight! ( A portal opens behind Valkyrie ) Valkyrie) You’re probably behind me...*Turns around* Oh yeah, you would! ( Volf appears behind Valkyrie, crunching on his body ) Valkyrie) …*Punches Volf’s head a few times* ( Volf swings her head back and forth ) Valkyrie) STOP, STOP, I GIVE! I GIVE! ( Volf jumps into mid-air, doing a 1080 roll, and slams Valkyrie onto the ground ) ( Valkyrie uses Violent Intensity Punch on Volf and turns to his ball form ) ( Volf becomes stunned, while Valkyrie flees from Volf ) Wolfgang) Volf...Up here! ( Volf turns to her ball form and floats to Wolfgang ) Nirrel and DF have moved on... DF) … Nirrel) Ugh... DF) Bat-''' '''Nirrel) *Holding a bat* Bat. DF) … Nirrel) Next? ' ' DF) Bata-''' '''Nirrel) *Throws his bat* Batarang. ( Nirrel’s bat hits an object, then comes back to him ) ( The object turns to a giant bakugan with a snake like body and six arms ) Nirrel) Great! ( The giant bakugan releases a purple blast of acid ) DF) Gr-''' '''( Nirrel’s hand shoots off with a zip line attached to it ) ( Nirrel’s hand grabs a ledge and pulls DF and him out of the acid’s way ) DF) … Meanwhile, at Wolf’s base... Wolf) *Bowing to Darterym* Lord, I ask for a chance to leave and cause destruction to who did this. Darterym) You may go ahead. Terrayrm) And don’t fail our lord. Demenatic Wolfie) We will not fail. Defaming Fogs: Episode 22 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 21 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Comment below your thoughts on what transpired during this episode. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Valkyrie Category:Nexus Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolf Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Demenatic Wolfie